The EverLasting Dream
by Celtic Harmony
Summary: Haruhi has gotten transported to another world! She's in trouble. There a hot guys after Haruhi around every courner. What will she do? Another summary inside. On Hiatus. TT.TT


The Ever-Lasting Dream

Summary: Tamaki did something stupid again and hurt Haruhi's feelings. Kyoya helped out. Haruhi gets lost in a forest she doesn't even remember going into. She gets transported into another world. What is this strange world and what role does she play in it? Will the Host Club be able to save her? What does she need saving from. And who are all these guys who are trying to make her their's.

Anime: Ouran High School Host Club and Naruto(slightly)

Categories: Supernatural/Romance/Adventure/Comedy

Rating: Teen.

Warnings: Attempted rape (future), many OC's, cussing, and somebody trying kill the Host Club boys.

"Talking"

"_thoughts"_

'_voices'_

Chapter One

"Damn rich bastards" muttered Haruhi.

She was currently pissed off at a certain blonde aka Tamaki. And as usually Kyoya as well. Yeah sure Kyoya was normal but come on Tamaki? He must be taking lessons from Kyoya. Sure Tamaki was an idiot but even he knows to leave a girl or at the very least not royally piss her off. Haruhi had just taken 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn' to the next level. Yep the scorn was directed at the 'mommy' and 'daddy' of the host club. Let just say she gave Tamaki and Kyoya ,yes especially Kyoya, what they deserve. Muwhahahahahaha.

"Where am I?"

Haruhi was wondering where she was cause she has no recollection of entering a forest. It was weird because there were no forests like this one anywhere near Ouran.

"You girl!" yelled a male's voice.

"Who me?"

The voice was seemingly coming from nowhere and it wasn't one she recognized.

"Yes you"

"Who are you"

The owner of the voice came out of the trees. He had ivory skin, icy blue eyes, and raven-hair. The thing was that though his eyes were an ice blue they didn't mean any harm or were scary.

"My name is Hyosho and do pray tell who are you?"

"My name is Haruhi"

"You know"

"What.."

"You're cute"

"What!"

"You dressed as a man and yet you are a woman why is that?"

"That is none of you business"

"Feisty I like"

"Don't you dare get any closer!"

Haruhi was getting really freaked out by this guy. This guy just screams 'Crazy Stalker'!

"I think I will get closer. I also think that I am going to make you my queen"

"Your……queen? Wait. WHAT!!!!"

"Yes for I am the king of the vampire realm"

"_Yes he is defiantly crazy"_

"I'm only 16!!!"

"That is the perfect marrying age. You shall defiantly become my queen!" Hyosho was failing his arms out like a very _Tamaki _manner.

"_He's starting to act like Tamaki" _

"But first I need to mark you as mine so that other males know you are taken and who you are taken by"

"No"

Haruhi was trying to figure a way out of this mess. And away from this crazy man. There was no way she'll marry anybody without her consent.

"But love, just grow out your hair and you will be a fair, beautiful queen."

Hyosho was only a few centimeters away from Haruhi. He was caressing a strand of Haruhi's hair like it was a delicate piece of glass.

"_Are Tamaki and him related by any strange chance and if he is then I an most defiantly getting the hell out of here either way I am getting out of this place and go home."_

"When the hell did I become your love!"

"Just now"

Hyosho moved in for a kiss but a knife and a voice stopped him. He glared at the owner. The owner wasn't going to last long.

" Leave the cute cross dresser alone would ya" yelled a redhead.

This male had his _long _hair tied up in a French braid. He had fierily red eyes and alabaster skin. To top it off he had a pair of fox ears and a tale. Haruhi blushed at the comment. Hyosho on the other hand was seeing red. No one I repeat no one was going to get in between him and his future queen.

"Kyuubi- no-kitsune Just what are you doing here!"

"Just saving the cute girl from you trying to make her your queen"

Haruhi blushed again. After a few milliseconds she realized something

"Just how do you people know that I am in fact a girl, who the hell are you and where am I!?"

"Do not worry love I will talk to you later"

"You just stay away from me!"

"Just leave the cute cross-dresser alone"

"Never"

"_That's it I am leaving!"_

Haruhi quietly left leaving the two males to fight. The said males were two busy to notice her absence.

Meanwhile-

The Host Club-

"You did what!?!" exclaimed Hikaru.

"Calm down brother" reasoned Kaoru.

"Daddy didn't know that it was going to hurt her"

Tamaki rubbed where Haruhi had slapped him. Five times.

"You are an idiot" muttered Mori.

"Mommy stated it!" accused Tamaki.

"Kyoya-kun?" questioned Hunny.

"I merely stated the truth" stated Kyoya emotionlessly.

"Freaking-fantastic" muttered Hikaru sarcastically.

"C'mon lets go find her." said Kaoru.

"I agree it's about to rain and I can't get a hold of her cell" stated Mori.

"Then let us go to find Daughter!" Tamaki exclaimed overdramatically.

Thus the Host Club set out to find their missing member.

Meanwhile-

Haruhi

"I'm lost………I am officially lost"

'_Haru' _called an apparition of a tall man with curly raven hair, red eyes, and ivory skin.

"What the…."

Haruhi face the apparition in mixed fear, shock, wonderment, and curiosity.

'_My name is of no importance at the current moment, love. _-_"not him too" _thought Haruhi- _I have summoned you here because of reasons you do not need to know at this moment of time. Go to where spring blooms year-round_. _Be careful of who you trust. Soon we will meet again. I fare thee well Haru." _The man left leaving a very confused girl behind.

The girl just shrugged it off and went in a random direction. She had no idea that the direction will lead her to love, danger, an enemy, friendship, and even possibly death.

Chapter One finish.

Yuki: Tada!!!Deidara: great ending un

Yuki: That my friend was only the beginning

Deidara: The beginning of what? un

Yuki: I don't know yet. I'm working on it though!

Deidara: What did Tamaki did that hurt Haru so much? un

Yuki: I am working on that detail, hey it is a working progress after all.

Deidara: In other words you don't know un

Yuki: Shut it blondie

Deidara: Don't make fun of my hair un

Yuki: -smiles evilly- Oh Itachi!! There's a certain uke here for you!

Deidara: No please no Yuki. Not right now un -pleading eyes-

Yuki: Not right now? Awww you two a finally a couple!

Deidara: We are not! We hate each other. un

Itachi: Somebody called me?

Deidara: Hello Uchiha un

Itachi: Dei Dei

Deidara: Put a sock in it. un

Yuki: Do the disclaimer!

Deidara/Itachi: Yuki does not own any titles of anything. So don't sue her for stuff she doesn't have. (un)

Yuki: Aww Thanks you two_._


End file.
